My Dirty Little Secret
by MerlinForLife
Summary: Guinevere happens to fall for her dad's enemies son, how much of a hell of trouble would she be in? A lot, huh?
1. Chapter 1

**If you so happen to fall for your dad's enemies son, how much of a hell of a trouble would you be in? A lot, huh?**

**The undeniable lust between them grow as their parents solve the little secret piece by piece. Once all the pieces are connected, will their little charade end with furiously angered parents?**

**DISCLAIMER: MERLIN DOES NOT BELONGS TO ME. MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Guinevere Degrance**

My father clenched his fists angrily, "How dare they? How dare they prance around here acting like they run the town?"

I listened boredly while I answered sarcastically, "Yes, how do they live with themselves?"

My father managed to crack a smile, "Ah, sarcastic are we?"

"Dad, loosen up," I groaned.

He cocked an eyebrow, "Loosen up?"

"Yeah, relax, chill."

"Chill?" He started softly before roaring, "Chill! How can I 'chill' while knowing some fool is after my job?"

"Dad," I warned.

"Right, sorry."

I rolled my eyes, picked up my magazine and walked to my room. My name is Guinevere Degrance, daughter of Tom Degrance. I have curly brown hair paired with deep brown eyes. I'm pretty thin, few curves where I need them. Guess you can say I'm not popular', 'not rich.' Though I don't take it all in vain, it's just life.

That little scenario my father just displayed is usual. I'm surprised he didn't punch the wall or freaking break all the plates again. What a charmer he is, huh? Anyway, my father was gone all ballistic ever since my new neighbours moved in, the Pendragons.

Personally, I think they're pretty sweet, but I'd never admit it to my father. Hey, I still want to live you know. The Pendragons family consists of three. The dad, Uther Pendragon and the children, Arthur and Morgana? Pendragon.

Arthur goes to my school. Not to mention every single class!

So anyhow, my father believes like we were destined to be enemies. It's a bit hectic nowadays so I always have to be unguard. It sucks being a teenager with enemies. If only my father can get the thought of the Pendragon's being malicious through his hard headed self, maybe life would be a little more bearable.

But hey who am I to complain?

I rolled of my bed lazily, falling face down on the cold wooden floor. Shoot, which hurts. I rubbed my aching nose and stumbled to my closet. I searched through what seemed to be endless racks of clothes. Being the only girl had its advantages.

I decided with denim shorts and a plaid Aero full-zip hoodie over a long and lean purple tank top. I managed to slip on my plaid Converse high tops. I ruffled my hair and let the curls fall loosely. I threw some water on my face after I fell asleep while brushing my teeth.

What another marvellous morning don't you agree?

I finished applying my makeup as I heard my dad honk his horn. Uh oh, not good.

"Good luck honey, and remember don't talk, or even look at that wretched Arthur boy." My dad shuddered as he spoke.

I ignored the urge to roll my eyes, "Yes, of course."

Before he could drone on and on about the billions of reasons why I shouldn't talk to Arthur, I made a bee line to my boyfriend. Who so happened to be waiting outside for me, rose in hand? I blushed, he's so sweet.

"Good morning babe," He grinned and pecked my cheeks.

"Good morning," I mumbled.

"Tired?"

"Mhm,"

He chuckled silently and put an arm around my shoulder as he walked me to homeroom. Some cooed at the sight of us, while the others glared. Lancelot DuLac was my boyfriend of seven months. Ugh, my parent's formalness was rubbing off on me. Back to my story, Lancelot is a brown haired, brown-eyed guy. He's tall 6'1 frame towered over my 5'5 frame.

Yeah, I was a shorty unfortunately.

"Hey man,"

I groaned and hid my face in Lancelot's chest. One of his flaws? He so happens to be best friends with Arthur Pendragon. Lovely.

"Nice to see you too," Arthur muttered sarcastically.

"Very, let's go Lancelot."

* * *

**A.N. This idea was on my mind and I just had to do it! It'll get better later on! I promise! And kind of short... /: I am also currently writing another ARWEN story "THE BOY I CAN'T STAY AWAY FROM" go and check it out :)**

**R&R**

**Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER: MERLIN DOES NOT BELONGS TO ME. MERLIN BELONGS TO THE BBC.**

* * *

Chapter 2 : Miss You? Trust Me, Won't Happen.

Furiously I slammed my clenched fists on my desk, teeth clenched. Arthur smirked and crossed his arms, masking his laughter with failed coughs. Unfortunately, my class is rather entertained with even the slightest of things. Lucky me.

Mr George Monmouth my English teacher was NOT amused, "Is there something you'd like to share with the class?"

"Course not," I smiled forcefully.

"Are you sure?" He huffed, "Seems pretty interesting that you have to interrupt my lecture about-"

Arthur nodded in mock agreement, "Yes, what happened here?"

"Don't you dare," I hissed.

"Oh, but I do dare," He whispered.

"Shut up," I muttered.

He raised his voice, "And I was trying to learn about The Civil War." Arthur pretended to cry, "How DARE you take away MY education?"

"Where did you get the Civil War from English class? He didn't even mention anything about a 'war.'!" I wondered out loud.

"I disagree my little geek." He poked my nose.

"Don't touch me." I growled.

By now, Mr George Monmouth's face resembled a sweaty round tomato, is there such a thing? "Guinevere! OUT!"

I was dumbfounded, "I didn't even do anything!"

"NOW!"

I groaned as I packed up my stuff, stupid Arthur. Isn't it bad enough that I have to sit next to that, but does he have to annoy me every single second of every single class?

Oh, how did he get me annoyed? Well, he thought it'd be such a great idea if he repeatedly stabbed me with pencils on my ribs, tickle me sneakily every chance he got oh! And how can I forget that he accidentally slapped me in the face before I decided to take out my anger on a harmless desk?

Arthur whistled as I walked away, "Don't miss me too much Guinevere."

I flipped him the bird, "Don't worry, I won't."

As I shut the door, I groaned. What have I gotten myself into? Not like I care but I definitely broke my dad's rule. Secondly, why am I fighting my dad's war? Besides Arthur being annoying, he isn't all that bad. He has gorgeous blonde hair and blue eyes. Same frame and built as Lancelot. He's fighting fit!

I sat in front of my locker; there is no way in hell that I'm going to the principal's office! I closed my eyes and let sleep overpower my senses.

Lancelot groaned as wrapped an arm around my waist, carefully guiding me through the hallways, "I just don't understand why you guys hate each other."

"Of course you wouldn't."

"He's cool, a bit hard headed, but okay."

"Hard headed?" I smacked my forehead, "How the hell could I forget that he's hard headed?" I'm losing my touch.

Lancelot rolled his eyes, "C'mon Gwen."

I stuck my tongue out, "What did I do?"

"Should I really answer that?"

"No, dad."

He laughed freely and it was a soothing noise to my ears. I smiled gleefully and forgot everything for a little bit.

"So can I come over?"

"Nope,"

"Why not?" He whined.

"Father and daughter night,"

I burst out laughing, he and I both know that, that wasn't what I was up to.

"Really, what are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Arthur of course," I muttered sarcastically.

Lancelot hardened his grip, "What?"

"Just kidding Lancelot,"

"Good,"

Only that moment did Arthur choose to ruin, "So are we still on for tonight Guinevere?"

* * *

**A.N. DUM...DUM...DUM... :ooooo**

**ANYWAYS... WHAT DO YOU GUYS THINK? I WON'T BE UPDATING FOR AWHILE, SORRY :(**

**R&R**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Chapter 3

**********Hey guys! I am soooo sorry its been forever...**Ages and ages since my last update. I apologize. For those who has reviewed the last two chapters... THANK YOU it means a lot :)

**Thank you everyone for making this the most special thing I have written. All of your support has been a tremendous help and brought much happiness in my life. Because though I don't own Merlin, I have this and it makes me very happy. **

******So... Here it is! Hope you enjoy**

* * *

**CHP 3**

Chapter 3: Pendragon's house? Shoot...

Exhausted, I fell to my bed. Let's just say I didn't have the best of luck when it came to explaining to Lancelot that it was a joke and Arthur was lying through his teeth. After three hours of thinking he forgive me, shaking it away with a measly laugh and hug before telling me he had to go take a nap.

I knew this was hard on him, all of his girlfriends before me cheated on him. And I do mean ALL of them. Whether it was his best friend Arthur, it still hit him hard.

My dad burst into my bedroom, I flipped over lazily mumbling sarcastically, "How about some privacy?"

"Dinner soon, dress nice, get downstairs!"

I saluted him, "Yes, sir."

Ugh, who is it now?

Limply I rolled myself out of bed, falling face first. Ouch. With my elbows, I crawled to my closet and looked at the unused dresses of my choice. I groaned, why can't they make closets for people who don't want to stand up?

"DAD!" I yelled.

"What?" He huffed from my door.

I grinned, "You know I love you right?"

He sighed disappointingly, "Which dress?"

"Depends where we're going?"

"Pendragon's house." He muttered grimly.

"In that case, can you get the light pastel off the shoulder shirt with the big pink heart on the middle? Oh and the Lip Service blue patchwork skinny jeans, please!"

"Anything else you want while I'm at it," He said sarcastically.

"Actually yeah, can you -"

He threw the clothes on my face and stalked away with a humph, I laughed and stood up slowly. I giggled, my feet fell asleep. Ah, they're numb! I slipped off my shorts and felt like I have no feet at all.

Is that normal?

* * *

"So why are we going over?" I asked, while finishing applying my eyeliner.

"My boss is coming over and since last year the meeting was held here, this year it has to be in The Pendragon's residence," He shuddered.

I nodded and practiced walking around in my room in my heels. I strutted to the mirror and smiled, I chose black one inch peep toe heels to match my outfit and silvery hoop earrings. I let lose my curly brown hair, it fell all the way to my chest. I had to admit, I looked good.

"Honey, we need to go."

"Just a sec,"

"One." I muttered.

He glared pointedly at me, "Heard that."

I held my hands up in surrender, "Sorry."

"Be on your best behaviour today Guinevere! And I mean it,"

I snorted, "it's more like YOU guys have to be on your best behaviour."

"Any more comments?" He replied, angrily.

I covered my mouth, I said that out loud? Shit...

"Sorry!" With that I ran downstairs, out the door and knocked on the Pendragon's door.

* * *

**OMG! Have you lot checked out the trailer for Merlin Season 5?! I cannot wait any longer, if you haven't... get your behind to Youtube now.**

**And as always, I need your love and reviews for this.**

**I apologize for the grammar mistakes. **

**R&R**


End file.
